


Y is for Yearbook

by Ultra



Series: We Used To Be Friends [1]
Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, High School, Love, Memories, Not Canon Compliant, School Reunion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-15
Updated: 2011-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-31 19:05:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18597541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultra/pseuds/Ultra
Summary: Logan meant what he said - he and Veronica are epic.





	Y is for Yearbook

**Author's Note:**

> originally written for sanya4 on LiveJournal as part of a prompt meme.

It was ten long years since Veronica Mars had graduated from Neptune High School, six since she left the town she spent her formative years in and headed for the horizon, never looking back.

Unfortunately, eventually people force you to do just that, to look at your past and see what you make of it all now. Today was such a day for Veronica as she sifted through her mail and got quite a surprise from one sneaky little envelope, the contents of which informed her there was to be a reunion at Neptune High for the class of 2006.

She could just not go, Veronica knew it was the easier option, but fate was apparently against her. No sooner had she told herself to just forget it, she walked into her room, opened the closet to select a change of clothes and almost received a free lobotomy from a box of old school trinkets on the top shelf. Chief amongst the items they skittered across the floor at her feet was her yearbook.

Within minutes the lure had become too much and Veronica was under the thrall of the past. Sitting lotus style on the rug, her eyes scanned pages of prom queens, jocks, nerds, and loners, her fingers tracing names and faces she could never forget - Wallace, Mac, Duncan, Meg, Logan...

Flipping to the back, she read each message written for her in her last few days as a high school student. So many thanked her for her kick-ass PI skills, a couple of guys actually left phone numbers! Dick wished her a good sex life, and Mac referred to her as Bond.

Then Veronica’s eyes came to rest on the most familiar of handwriting as she traced the words he’d written and his name as he signed it - Logan Echolls.

Four weeks later, Veronica walked back into the high school she believed she always hated and thought she would never miss, wearing her emergency little black dress and an unexpected smile.

Sure enough, she found him instantly in the crowd (Logan always did stand out) and echoing in Veronica’s mind as she walked on over to him were these simple words he’d written ten years ago:

'I meant what I said. We’re epic.'

When their eyes met, they both knew he’d been right all along.


End file.
